Thats My Luck!
by Miku Hanato
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis yang memiliki hidup yang serba beruntung dan sempurna. Mulai dari kecantikannya hingga pekerjaannya yang menjanjikan. Namun kehidupannya mulai terbalik saat ia mencium Sasuke, seorang gelandangan yang memiliki hidup serba sial!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:

AKHIRNYAA~ setelah seminggu liburan di Bali bisa ngepublis fic baru..

Readers: FICMU YANG LAST LETTER ITU GIMANA, HAH? **death glare author**

Ehehe... jangan marah dulu. Itu pasti di apdet. Cuma sekarang lagi nyari inspirasi trus kebetulan waktu lagi nyari inspirasi gak sengaja author nonton film (kalo gak salah judulnya) "Just My Luck" film tahun 90an. Setelah author pikir-pikir kayaknya bisa juga disulap jadi fanfic dengan pairing SasuSaku X)

Ini baru prolog, keseharian karakternya, cerita sebenarnya baru dimulai chapter depan.

Oh ya, di fict ini **tidak ada maksud untuk mem-mary sue kan chara ataupun membash.**

Itu cuma keberuntungan oke? ^^

Jaa, daripada dengerin ocehan author gaje ini mending langsung ke ceritanya. Happy reading minnasan..

That's My Luck!

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

.

Warning: **GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, ALUR CEPET, LEBAY, ANEH, OOC TINGKAT TINGGI!**

DONT LIKE? DONT READ!

.

Sakura adalah gadis yang serba beruntung. Mulai dari kecantikan hingga pekerjaannya. Namun, semua itu menjadi terbalik saat ia mencium Sasuke, seorang gelandangan yang memiliki hidup serba sial! Hidup Sakura yang tadinya serba sempurna menjadi serba sial, sedangkan Sasuke yang hidupnya serba sial menjadi serba beruntung! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Akankah Sakura mendapatkan keberuntungannya kembali?

.

.

.

Pagi itu sangat cerah. Awan-awan yang menghiasi langit membuat suasana pagi di Konoha semakin indah, tak terkecuali gadis berambut pink yang tengah terlelap ditempat tidurnya. Sinar matahari pagi yang menembus jendela kamarnya membuat matanya yang berwarna emerald terbuka. Gadis itu segera bangun lalu merapikan tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, ia berkaca dicermin.

'Hari ini aku harus tampil cantik." batinnya seraya bersiap-siap mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan blazer biru, celana panjang hitam, tak lupa dengan name tag yang terpasang rapi di blazernya bertuliskan "Sakura Haruno".

Setelah menyantap sarapannya, tanpa buang waktu lagi, sebuah mobil bermerek Yaris berwarna biru dinaikinya ke kantor. Disepanjang jalanan, orang-orang menyapanya. Memang Sakura dikenal sebagai gadis yang baik dan ramah. Yep. Inilah kehidupan Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis berumur 25 tahun dengan keberuntungan seakan-akan berpihak kepada kehidupannya.

Rumah mewah?

Punya.

Kecantikan?

Punya.

Pekerjaan yang menjanjikan?

Punya.

Disukai banyak cowok?

Tentu saja!

Segalanya serba beruntung dan sempurna. Apalagi hari ini, ia akan bertemu dengan boss besarnya! Tentu saja, bertemu boss besar adalah hal yang sangat langka bagi Konoha Company!

Tak terasa sudah sampai. Ia memarkir mobilnya kemudian berjalan masuk ke kantor. Clover dengan daun 4 terbang kearahnya.

Itu pertanda baik.

"Sakura-chan, selamat pagi!" sapa Tenten, teman Sakura yang memiliki cepol 2 dirambutnya.

"Pagi juga, Tenten!" balas Sakura ceria. Dengan cepat, Tenten langsung menyambarnya.

"Hei, hei selamat yaa.. kau akan bertemu boss besar! Kau sangat beruntung!" puji Tenten seraya menigkuti Sakura.

"Ahaha.. nggak sampai segitunya kali." Sakura menyenggol tangan Tenten.

"Kau tahu? Aku iri padamu lho! Hidupmu sempurna banget sih."

"Ah, nggak juga kok. Eh, sudah dulu ya. Kau 'kan ada kerjaan. Nanti dimarahi Kushina-senpai lho." kekeh gadis berambut pink itu kepada Tenten setiba di depan pintu bertuliskan "Boss". Tenten hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

"Iya iya. Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Semoga beruntung. Byee!" iapun pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Gadis dengan rambut pink itu menghela nafas panjang saat tangannya sudah menyentuh kenop pintu. Perlahan, pintu itu dibukanya. Hatinya sangat deg-degan dan keringat dingin mulai menetes.

"Permisi.." ujar Sakura dengan suara kecil.

"Masuk." pinta boss besar Konoha Company itu. Sekarang, Sakura sedang berdiri didepan Boss yang sedang menguyah dango tersebut. Ekspresi wajahnya terkesan agak jutek.

"Kau Sakura Haruno, ya?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh dango.

Sakura dengan gemetaran menjawab, "Iya."

"Haha. Ngapain takut sih? Memangnya aku mau membunuhmu?" ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Maaf, soalnya tadi aku minder hahaha.. maklum, belum pernah kesini soalnya." sahut Sakura dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat. Wajah santai kini terpampang diwajah gadis itu, tapi sebenarnya jantungnya serasa seperti ingin putus.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Anko Mitarashi. Langsung saja ya, setelah aku mendengar promosi dari Hinata, aku langsung tertarik untuk mempercayakan perusahaan ini padamu!" seru Anko semangat. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"B.. Benarkah?" jeritnya kaget. Tidak percaya bahwa ia akan dipercayakan perusaan Konoha Company. Anko mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau 'kan?" tawar Boss penggila dango itu. Sakura mengatur nafasnya sejenak karena terlalu kegirangan kemudian ia menjabat tangan Anko.

"Senang berbisnis denganmu, Sakura. Aku punya tugas untukmu."

"Tugas apa?"

Anko menghela nafas panjang, "Jadi besok perusahaan ini akan mengadakan acara promosi. Aku ingin sore nanti kau menemui Yamato, di hotel Konoha. Kebetulan, Yamato bekerja-sama dengan kita untuk mengadakan acara ini. Buat slide untuk acara promosi tersebut menggunakan komputer atau laptop, kemudian presentasikan. Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk memakai baju yang bagus!" dengan panjang lebar Anko menjelaskan. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Baik, Anko-san! Anda bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada saya!" Sakura membungkuk lalu pergi dari ruangan Anko. Sesampainya dibawah, gadis yang hendak pulang itu dikagetkan dengan hujan mendadak. Tiba-tiba seorang bapak-bapak dengan baju sopir taksi menghampirinya.

"Ingin tumpangan?" tanyanya dengan senyum penuh arti melihat kecantikan Sakura.

"Sepertinya nggak tuh." balas Sakura dan tepat saat itu, hujan langsung berhenti. Dengan santai, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya

.

.

Di lain sisi..

.

.

Sosok pria bermata onyx tengah berlari membelakangi dua orang yang sedang mengejarnya. Rambutnya bewarna raven dengan potongan pantat ayam style. Baju yang dipakainya adalah kaus putih oblong yang lusuh dan celana jeans yang robek-robek. Ia masih berlari, mengejar kecepatan angin.

"Kembali kau!" teriak salah satu cowok berambut pendek putih dengan gigi tajam di belakang.

"Kembalikan roti itu!" timpal cewek berkacamata dengan rambut merah.

Pria dengan mata onyx itu masih berlari membelakangi mereka, tidak perduli apa yang mereka katakan maupun makian yang mereka lontarkan.

Itulah keseharian Sasuke Uchiha, seorang gelandangan yang hidupnya super duper sial. 180 derajat berbeda dengan Sakura Haruno. Saking sialnya, bahkan ia yang tadinya ingin mencuri roti malah ketahuan oleh pemilik bakery itu. Pupus sudah harapannya, ditambah lagi saat berlari tadi ia hampir menabrak kucing hitam yang tengah berjalan di depannya. Kali ini matanya tertuju kepada sepeda di depannya, tanpa basa-basi ia mengendarai sepeda itu secepat mungkin, membiarkan kedua orang yang mengejar Sasuke lelah ditengah jalan.

Sasuke bernafas lega saat dirinya mulai menjauhi mereka. Sepeda tersebut dibelokkan kearah taman kota, at least rencana untuk memakan roti tersebut di taman kota berhasil, pikirnya. Saat Sasuke sampai, ia baru menyadari bahwa rem sepeda tersebut blong. Karena rem blong tersebut, sepeda itu dan Sasuke sukses terpental ke danau dekat taman. Parahnya lagi, sepeda itu menghantam kepalanya hingga berdarah. Roti curiannya pun tenggelam ke dasar danau.

"Shit." umpat Sasuke kesal. Ia berenang ke tepi danau dan saat pria berumur 25 tahun itu hendak berdiri, wajahnya dihujani pipis anjing yang kebetulan lewat disitu.

"AAAKKHH!" erang Sasuke seraya membersihkan wajahnya dengan air danau yang penuh sampah itu. Setelah bersusah payah berdiri, ia dihampiri pria berambut silver dengan pose memegang buku berjudul "Icha Icha Paradise".

"Maaf. Kau tak apa-apa? Anjingku nakal." ujarnya.

"Uh, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini." sahut Sasuke. Pria pemilik anjing itu menatap Sasuke kasihan.

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Adakah yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahan anjingku?" tanyanya. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Sasuke yang hendak meninggalkan Kakashi langsung dicegat,

"Tunggu!" Kakashi berkata. Ia meraba kantong jasnya lalu mengeluarkan kartu nama miliknya. "Bila ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungiku" kata Kakashi, iapun tersenyum dibalik maskernya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Pria dengan mata onyx itu menaruh kartu tersebut di kantong jeansnya.

TBC

Author Note: Hoaahh! selesai akhirnya. Gomen, kalo ada typo maupun misstypo, ngetiknya buru-buru. Di warnet mall soalnya disini nggak enak banget, rame trus pas ngetik diliatin orang-orang T_T jadi risih author.. yah, menurut readers gimana? Maaf kalo ada kesalahan, jadi mohon reviewnya. Review, kritik, saran, maupun flame yang membangun diterima. Semakin banyak review, makin cepet apdet! XD -dilempar sendal readers-

see you again! ^_^


	2. Kiss

Author Note:

YOSSHH! Akhirnya chapter 2! Yatta! Pertama-tama author ingin menyampaikan..

AUTHOR SENENG BANGEETT! Hehe, terima kasih bagi para senpai yang usah mereview fict ini! ^^ oh ya, sebelum mulai pengen bales review dulu dari Tamaru Ariki senpai..

_Hy, salam kenal ya^^_

_Sebelumnya, saya mau mengklarifikasi dulu mengenai film 'Just My Luck' itu salah satu film favoritku loh..hhe_

_Film ini besutan tahun 2005 bukan '90an (apa mungkin film.y beda ya?)_

_Yang jelas pmain.y Lindsay Lohan & Chris Pine._

_Kalau dibandingin dg alur cerita asli film, jelas beda bgt alur cerita di awal.y ini..._

_Apa memang sngaja dibedakan?_

_Keep writing_

_non Login,_

_Tamaru ariki_

*ngelirik readers*

Hehe gomen ternyata tuh taon 2005 punya XD tolong maklumin, author kan manusia biasa jadi ada kesalahannya :D thanks buat Tamaru-senpai udah mau kasih klarifikasi. Kalo soal pertanyaan sengaja dibedakannya sih.. Hmm *mikir* author sendiri juga nggak tau :0

Mungkin karena author bukan tipe copycat jadi tanpa sadar dibeda-bedain dikit.. tapi gak tau juga sih soalnya ada juga yang mirip-mirip author juga bingung :P (readers: gimana seh?)

Trus di chapt ini kan ada adegan kartu tarot, naah karena author gak tau apa-apa tentang kartu tarot jadi author ngarang-ngarang sendiri XD (readers: dasar!)

Ah, author notenya kepanjangan *_* langsung aja y.. happy reading minna :)

That's My Luck!

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

.

Warning: **GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, ALUR CEPET, LEBAY, ANEH, OOC TINGKAT TINGGI!**

DONT LIKE? DONT READ!

.

Sakura adalah gadis yang serba beruntung. Mulai dari kecantikan hingga pekerjaannya. Namun, semua itu menjadi terbalik saat ia mencium Sasuke, seorang gelandangan yang memiliki hidup serba sial! Hidup Sakura yang tadinya serba sempurna menjadi serba sial, sedangkan Sasuke yang hidupnya serba sial menjadi serba beruntung! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Akankah Sakura mendapatkan keberuntungannya kembali?

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Orang itu pergi meninggalkanku. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Ah, sudahlah. Bukan urusanku. Aku menghela nafas sejenak kemudian mulai berjalan pulang. Rumahku terletak di kawasan kumuh dekat taman ini. Selalu terpikirkan olehku, apakah hidupku akan sial selamanya? Oh, kami-sama.. apa salahku selama ini?

Kupaksakan kakiku yang letih untuk terus melangkah. Aku tidak pernah peduli kalau orang-orang di jalan menatapku risih. Aku akui, aku memang seorang gelandangan. Tapi semua gelandangan memiliki kehidupan yang layak, bukan? Mungkin sebutan yang cocok bagiku adalah, "Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga".

Ya, itulah aku.

Segera kuhentikan langkahku begitu menyaksikan rumah kumuh didepanku. Rumah itu, tempat aku berteduh selama ini. Bila saja orangtuaku tidak menghadiri acara kantor tersebut, mungkin aku masih bias tertawa bersama mereka. 7 tahun lalu, Ayah dan Ibuku tewas bersama ratusan orang lainnya. Gedung tempat diadakan acara itu di bom. Bila saja aku bertemu pelakunya akan kuberi balasan yang setimpal kepada mereka!

Kakakku, Itachi pergi ke Amerika dan menelantarkanku 5 tahun lalu. Ia tidak pernah kembali. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Mungkin ia sudah menjadi pejabat kaya lalu melupakanku. Yang jelas, aku sangat merindukan keluargaku. Hidupku sebatang kara sekarang.

Sesudah bernostalgia sejenak, aku memutuskan untuk numpang mandi di warnet temanku. Aku mengambil baju ganti dari rumah lalu bergegas pergi, namun kesialan tidak hentinya mengejarku. Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku, kebetulan diatas kepalaku ada jendela lalu tentanggaku yang gemuk membuang 1 panci spaghetti yang langsung mendarat diatas kepalaku.

"Sasuke, maaf! Aku tidak lihat!" seru tetanggaku, Chouji.

Aku hanya diam, malas mendengarkannya. Jadi kuteruskan langkahku dan sekarang didepanku berdiri 3 orang berandalan yang memberiku tatapan Kau-Lemah. Mereka tertawa melihat kesialanku. Cih, mau apa mereka?

"Hahaha! Manusia spaghetti!" ejek mereka.

Normal POV

Sasuke yang mendengarkan mereka hanya mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan, membuat mereka kesal.

"Dasar miskin! Sudah sial menjadi manusia spaghetti pula! Uchiha bodoh!" ejek mereka lagi. Sasuke yang langsung terbakar emosinya karena merasa harga diri keluarganya diinjak-injak langsung memukul mereka. Tetapi, karena tidak makan berhari-hari anggap saja damagenya hanya 2%. Ketua geng berandalan tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dengan 1 dorongan, Sasuke sukses jungkir balik dan masuk tempat sampah dibelakangnya.

"Selama, kau manusia sampah sekarang!" ujarnya dengan penekanan di kata "Sampah", ia akhirnya pergi diikuti teman-teman berandalannya. Pria dalam tempat sampah itu menatap langit dengan pasrah.

'Kami-sama.. apakah ini cobaan untukku?'

.

.

Keesokan harinya

.

.

Konoha, 7.30 pm

Malam itu sangat dingin bagi Sasuke. Tentu saja bagi orang yang berhari-hari tidak makan. Padahal ini baru bulan Juni. Ia menggigil sesaat, sepertinya jaketnya tidak mempan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Mata onyxnya melihat kerumunan orang yang membeli nasi bungkus didepannya. Melihat mereka membuat Sasuke semakin lapar. Apalagi bungkusan tersebut terlihat enak. Sasuke berpikir sebentar lalu berjalan pelan ke tempat itu. Baru saja tangannya menyentuh bungkusan tersebut, segerombolan polisi menyerbu tempat itu dan menghancurkan semuanya.

Sasuke yang baru menyadari hari ini ada razia gelandangan langsung berlari diikuti gelandangan-gelandangan lain yang mulai berpencar. Keringat dingin mulai menetes saat salah 1 polisi tersebut hampir menangkapnya. Untungnya, Sasuke yang terbiasa lari cepat dapat lolos dan menelusuri lorong demi lorong tempat tersebut. Setelah yakin aman, ia menelusuri sebuah gang sempit di dekat jalan raya dan menemukan pintu belakang yang sepertinya mengarah ke sebuah restoran.

.

.

.

Bagi Sakura, malam itu adalah malam terindah baginya. Gadis itu memakai perhiasan, gaun putih dengan renda-renda di roknya yang membuatnya tampil sempurna malam itu. Acara promosi yang diadakannya sukses! Sebuah restoran high class dengan makanan high class pula disajikan di tempat itu. Sesi promosi sudah berakhir tadi dan mulaiilah sesi prom yang ia adakan. Lampu telah berubah menjadi agak gelap dengan cahaya biru untuk member kesan romantis. Dalam sesi prom tersebut, semua orang memakai topeng karena menurut Sakura itu unik. Semua orang tengah berdansa di tempat itu kecuali Sakura yang sedang menyendiri di salah 1 meja.

Ia tidak punya pasangan.

Teman-temannya sudah punya kecuali dirinya. Gadis berambut pink itu hanya mendengus sambil sekali-sekali melihat jam tangannya. Ia mengkhawatirkan dua hal. Tidak punya pasangan dan bossnya, Anko. Anko yang tidak muncul sama sekali membuat Sakura khawatir. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi bossnya itu tetapi hpnya tidak aktif. Ditengah masalahnya, tidak sengaja ia melihat stand peramal didekatnya. Peramal itu melihat Sakura lalu memanggilnya dengan gerakan tangan.

'Kayaknya diramal boleh juga.' batin gadis itu seraya berjalan kearah stand tersebut.

Sesampainya disana, peramal itu mempersilahkan Sakura duduk. Ia memakai gaun hitam polos, rambut pirang yang dikuncir 1 satu, juga poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya yang berwarna sapphire. Postur tubuhnya terlihat sebaya dengan Sakura.

"Kau ingin diramal, nona Sakura?" tanyanya. Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Peramal itu terkekeh, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Salam kenal, namaku Ino Yamanaka."

Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengocok setumpukan kartu tarot. Selesai dikocok, kartu-kartu tersebut di sebarkan diatas meja dengan posisi tertutup.

"Pilh salah satu." pinta Ino.

Sakura melihat kartu-kartu tersebut sejenak. Setelah yakin ia menunjuk salah satunya. Tangan Ino mengambil kartu yang ditunjuk Sakura lalu melihatnya. Wajah Ino yang tadinya santai berubah menjadi tegang. Tangannya yang merinding membuat gadis didepannya penasaran. Memang Sakura tidak percaya hal-hal mistis tetapi ia sangat penasaran karena melihat reaksi Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura polos. Ino terbatuk.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menenangkan dirinya kemudian memperlihatkan kartu tersebut ke pemilihnya. Mata emerald Sakura menangkap gambar kucing hitam dengan simbol angka 13 dibelakangnya. Sebuah tanda kesialan. Bukan kesialan biasa, tetapi kesialan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Sepertinya kau akan sial untuk jangka waktu yang lama." Jelas Ino. Mendengar penjelasan peramal didepannya Sakura tertawa. Gadis berambut pink tersebut tidak percaya.

"Ahaha! Yang benar saja! Hah, sudahlah. Berapa harga ramalan tadi?" Sakura mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Eeh.. tak apalah. Tidak usah bayar." sahut Ino tulus karena kasihan pada Sakura.

"Hm, baiklah." balas Sakura. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ino, ia berjalan kembali ke meja yang ia tempati tadi. Begitu sampai, Sakura terkejut bukan main mendapati sosok pria tampan yang sedang memakan udang mayonnaise dari acara tersebut. Ia memakai jas hitam, dasi hitam, juga celana hitam. Semuanya serba hitam. Dikantong jasnya juga tersisip bunga rose merah.

Sesuai dengan peraturan prom, ia memakai topeng namun topengnya sama dengan model yang dikenakan Sakura. Hanya menutupi bagian mata sampai hidung. Yang Sakura pakai berwarna putih sedangkan pria didepannya memakai warna hitam. Ciri khas rambut pantat ayamnya yang tidak dapat disembunyikan menandakan ia adalah Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke yang sedang menyamar menjadi salah satu tamu di acara Sakura. Rupanya, pintu masuk tadi adalah gudang kostum para dancer. Sasuke yang menemukan kostum yang pas segera memakainya. Pintu backstage dari tempat tersebut memudahkannya masuk ke restoran tanpa harus menyerahkan undangan acara di pintu masuk. Dengan penampilannya yang rapih dan tampan, tidak satupun orang menyadari bahwa aslinya ia seorang gelandangan.

"Hei, itu tempatku." Sakura membuka topik seraya menunjuk tempat yang diduduki Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sangat lapar bahkan tidak merespon perkataan gadis didepannya. Ia tetap menyuap beberapa udang dan nasi kemulutnya lalu menyeruput segelas air disamping piringnya. Melihat cara Sasuke makan, Sakura tertawa geli.

"Hahaha.. kau seperti sudah tidak makan berhari-hari." kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Sasuke mengangkap kepalanya dan menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Memang."

Detik itu juga piring dan gelas Sasuke bersih mengkilap tak bernoda. Pria yang pantas mendapat julukan "Pangeran Tampan" malam itu berdiri lalu menjulurkan tangannya. Ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat wajah Sakura semerah tomat.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

DEG

Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang. Memang banyak pria yang menyukainya namun mereka semua berbeda. Berbeda dengan pria didepannya. Sasuke yang irit kata, memiliki wajah tampan, dan sorot mata yang cool langsung membuat Sakura jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama. Gadis itu hanya belum tahu bahwa "Pangeran Tampan" didepannya adalah seorang gelandangan. Namun, dilihat dari ekspresi Sakura menandakan bahwa ia tidak perduli siapa Sasuke sebenarnya.

Dengan cepat, Sakura segera memegang tangan Sasuke tanda ia setuju. Tepat saat mereka berdansa, lagu slow mengiringi mereka dan membuat mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Sasuke yang aslinya tidak bisa dansa segera memerhatikan gerakan pasangan lain. Meskipun aslinya seorang gelandangan namun ia adalah pria dengan tipe "Fast Learner" yang membuat dirinya langsung bisa mengimbangi gerakan Sakura dalam sekejap.

"Kau hebat!" puji Sakura seraya melakukan spinning didepan Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat. Melihat ketampanan Sasuke, Sakura bertanya.

"Hei, apakah pria tampan sepertimu pernah berciuman?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada menggoda. Sasuke membalasnya dengan gelengan.

"Belum. Bagaimana dengan kau?"

Sakura tertegun, "Jujur. Belum juga."

"Bukankah gadis sepertimu disukai banyak pria?" sindir Sasuke. Ekspresi kemarahan kini terlukis diwajah gadis didepannya.

"Ah mereka! Hanya mengincar uangku saja!" jeritnya kesal. Mendengar perkataan tersebut, langsung terpikirkan oleh Sasuke untuk mengerjainya.

"Kau mau dicium tidak?" tawar Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sakura semerah tomat lagi. Sasuke yang hanya bercanda kaget sewaktu melihat Sakura memajukan wajahnya. Ternyata ia mau.

"I.. ini ciuman pertamaku lho."

Wajah gadis itu tambah merah. Rasanya seperti tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, tapi itu tidak masalah karena Sasuke telah menciumnya sekarang. Bahkan Sasuke juga heran mengapa ia mencium gadis yang baru dikenalnya. Mengetahui namanya saja tidak tahu, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Itu juga ciuman pertama Sasuke.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa diatas mereka ada bintang jatuh.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa hidup mereka akan berubah.

Mereka berdua tidak akan menyesal bahwa mereka telah berciuman.

Takdir mereka telah tertukar.

DEG

Mata onyx Sasuke melihat sosok polisi yang mengejarnya tadi tengah berkeliaran di restoran tersebut. Semua orang tidak menyadarinya karena larut dalam aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya polisi tersebut masuk lewat pintu yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sewaktu ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berciuman dengan Sakura, ia langsung merogoh kantong celananya lalu mengaktifkan walky talkienya. Spontan Sasuke langsung mendorong Sakura.

"Aku harus pergi!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Pria itu memberi bunga rose dari jasnya ke Sakura. Mereka berpandangan sejenak kemudian Sasuke langsung berlari kearah pintu keluar.

"Tunggu! Kau belum beritahu siapa namamu!" jerit Sakura. Sasuke menoleh sambil berlari.

"Akan kuberitahu kapan-kapan!"

Bayangannya pun perlahan menjauh meninggalkan Sakura yang penasaran. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kepergian pangerannya itu. Ia berbalik lalu saat ingin berjalan ke meja tadi tiba-tiba sepatu haknya patah dan gadis itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

Apa yang terjadi?

TBC

Author note: gile.. panjang yah? Hoshh.. author juga capek ngetiknya.. gomen kalo alurnya kecepetan, itu kelemahan author T_T

minna san, boleh minta review? X3


End file.
